Snagglepuss
Snagglepuss was a recurring antagonist in The Quick Draw McGraw Show, appearing in several Quick Draw McGraw segments, as well as one-shot appearances on the sister segments Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy and Snooper and Blabber. While voiced by the same actor, this version of Snagglepuss should not be confused with the 1961 to present pink colored Snagglepuss, who would later get his own segments on The Yogi Bear Show. He was voiced by the late Daws Butler, who also voiced Hokey Wolf, and Mr. Jinks. Biography This variation of Snagglepuss first appeared on The Quick Draw McGraw Show in the first season episode Lamb Chopped. Unlike the 1961–present Snagglepuss who's a pink colored Mountain Lion, and wears a upturned collar, shirt cuffs and a string tie with a great desire to be a stage actor, the Quick Draw McGraw Show Snagglepuss is a brown colored Mountain Lion, who is more cruel and evil than his pink counterpart. Snagglepuss in the Quick Draw McGraw Show is a opportunist predator, who steals farm animals (primarily sheep) for his food needs. Just like his pink counterpart, this Snagglepuss is extremely intelligent who successfully outsmarts foes to get what ever he wants. This Snagglepuss even says his pink counterpart's famous catchphrases: "Heavens to Murgatroyd!", "Exit, stage left!" and "Heavens to Betsy!" During his first appearance, Quick Draw McGraw is called in to exterminate a sheep stealing mountain lion specifically named "Snagglepuss", who has stolen numerous amounts of sheep from past farmers. The Sheep Hearding Association Inc. will even award Quick Draw with $5,000 and a sheep skin jacket. Quick Draw and his side kick Baba Louie catches Snagglepuss red-handed holding a pile of sheep. Quick Draw points his rifle towards Snagglepuss's behind and shoots point blank, causing his stolen sheep to runaway. Snagglepuss then tricks the dim-witted horse by claiming that Quick Draw can't shoot a mountain lion with a elephant gun. A confused Quick Draw retorted "Elephant Gun? Gosh, I didn't Know That". Snagglepuss then grabs Quick Draw's rifle and points it to his face because he claims that he "can shoot anything with a elephant gun". After many unsuccessful attempts to apprehend Snagglepuss, Quick Draw dresses up as a sheep, so that if Snagglepuss grabs Quick Draw, Quick Draw grabs him. Unfortunately, a big horn sheep (who spoke like Pepe Le Pew) mistakes him for a female sheep, and starts kissing him. Quick Draw runs off, but not before Snagglepuss drives off in Quick Draw's car and claims that he's going to the lamb club. While he primarily appeared on the Quick Draw McGraw segments as a sheep stealer, he also appeared on Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy (a sister segment of Quick Draw McGraw) as a anti-villain. He appeared on a episode that shares the same name. In it, he walks out of his cave admiring how beautiful the day is. However he realised that today hunting season opened, and a pack of hunters started to shoot at him. Desperate to allude the hunters bullets, he spots a house for refuge. Inside, the house Augie Doggie and his father Doggie Daddy, are getting ready for hunting Season. Snagglepuss rushes into the house, and Doggie Daddy starts shooting at him. Snagglepuss demanded for him to hold his fire, and tells him that while it is hunting season, Doggie Daddy is forbidden to hunt indoors, and can only hunt outdoors. Throughout this episode, Doggie Daddy created various plans to get Snagglepuss outdoors (so that he and Augie can successfully hunt the lion). Just like with Quock Draw, each scheme however failed, as Snagglepuss had caused his plans to backfire. At the end of the episode, Doggie Daddy lifted the house into the air and Snagglepuss learned that he was finally outdoors and runs off, with Doggie Daddy shooting at him. Tired of getting Snagglepuss out doors, Doggie Daddy sitted on a rocket powered chair (which was in one of his schemes to get Snagglepuss outdoors), which jets off. Snagglepuss, who just happens to be waiting near by gets bumped and sits on the chair, telling Doggie Daddy to drop him off at the "lions club". Doggie Daddy turns to the screen and says that all he has to say is "Heavens to Murgatroyd!". Gallery snagglesecondversion.jpg|Snagglepuss second version, snagglepusshammer.gif Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Predator Category:Comic Relief